


Heirlooms & Legacies

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [33]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bedrooms, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Heirlooms, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lineage & Legacies, Mentions of Original Pink/Oswald Child(ren), Parenthood, Roleplay Logs, Sentimental, Sentimental Danny, Surprise Parenthood, Talking, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clara got three wishes she gave one to Danny, and that evening he tells her what it is, which prompts a conversation about them and their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heirlooms & Legacies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And this is the end of the "Stuff Of Improbable Legends" spam today! This is just a cute little piece of fluff I wanted to write as a log to take care of two things, since I play both Clara and Clara & Danny's daughter Jenny: (a) explaining how Clara feels about the whole situation with Jenny, and (b) letting everyone know what Danny's wish was and why it means so much to Clara. Hopefully this gets it across (and hopefully **sideofrawr** enjoys it).

She was used to wish baubles granting one wish. Clovers that granted three? That was unusual. And she hadn’t expected to find one, once they had realized there were different types of clovers that did different types of things. She’d fully expected to find one of the ones that turned you green or gave you bad luck. Getting one that gave her wishes was a nice surprise. She’d already plotted out if she got one wish she’d wish for a card like Molly’s. The idea of getting more than one, she’d known she’d give one to Danny. But the third…well, she had two children now. That made it hard.

She was still getting used to Jenny. She _liked_ Jenny, she did. She liked her quite a bit. Jenny was quite brilliant, very bubbly, very energetic…she was the type of girl any person would be proud to be the mum and dad of. And she was, in a way. She wasn’t introducing Jenny as her daughter; for the moment, she was Danny’s niece. That was strange. She knew James and Rose were having similar problems, though she wasn’t quite sure how they were handling them. Other than a single reply from Regina, no one had said much to her post. This was a whole new world for her and she was navigating it as best she could.

Jenny had been here almost a month and spent most of her time at the Kirk’s home. In a way she felt bad about that. Rose and James had welcomed her with open arms, as Jenny’s girlfriend was there and Emalyn was Kenzi’s best friend and the three of them were inseparable, but Jenny was her daughter and she should be staying with her. Still, if she wanted to stay at the Kirk’s, she supposed she should be allowed to.

She was getting ready for bed, slipping on her pyjamas while Danny was brushing his teeth in the loo. When he came out to join her a few minute later she’d just slipped on the camisole top to her pyjamas and he embraced her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and settled her arms on top of his. “And what am I getting hugged for?” she asked.

“I just thought I’d let you know I thought of the perfect wish,” he said.

“Oh?” she said.

He nodded slightly. “A certain green plastic soldier that was given to me by two visitors in my room in the orphanage when I was a boy, so I can give it to either my son or daughter at some point.”

She felt herself smile as she pulled out of his embrace to turn to face him. “Oh, Danny,” she said, framing his face. “You could wish for almost anything in the world and you want that?” She leaned in and kissed him softly. She had told him about meeting Orson Pink, about him having the soldier. For him to make that wish, knowing that that scenario could possibly still happen, even with everything being all screwy with them being pulled from their home universe…it meant the world to her. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back, and when she pulled away she looked at him, blinking back tears. “I honestly didn’t think I could love you more, but apparently I can.”

He grinned at her. “I thought that would be a good use for the wish,” he said. “I know back in our home universe, it probably would have gone to Joseph, but…I was thinking I might give it to Jenny. I was thinking I’d wait and see what Joseph is like when he gets older.”

Clara nodded. “That’s probably a good idea,” she said. She moved her hands away from his face and settled them on his shoulders for a moment before settling them on his chest. “Do we want Jenny to come here?”

“I think that might be nice,” he said. “We should get to know her better. She is our daughter, after all.”

“Well, I did invite her girlfriend over for dinner,” Clara said. “I’m assuming Jenny should be here too.”

“I think Jenny might like to be there to make sure we don’t send her into the bayou screaming,” he said with a chuckle. “But considering Klaus Mikaelson is her father. I find that doubtful.”

“I worry about being related to that family if they get serious,” Clara said, her smile dimming. “I mean, Marcel I always liked, but he’s only tangentially related. And Cami was always such a wonderful person, but while she’s Emalyn’s mother, Klaus is…is…”

“A bastard, from what you’ve told me,” Danny said.

“Well, yes. But, that was a different version,” she said, biting her lip slightly. “And that version was dating Caroline, not Cami, and…” She sighed. “Oh, it’s confusing when I know one half of a couple from Lawrence and one half of a couple who isn’t.”

Danny chuckled slightly and pulled her into another embrace. “If we’re lucky, Joseph will never date anyone and we’ll never have to worry about any of this.”

Clara laughed softly and held him close, standing up on her toes slightly and resting her chin on his shoulder. “Or else he’ll date a local who doesn’t give a toss about any of the weird stuff.”

“Somehow I doubt we’ll get that lucky,” he said. He held her close for a moment and then he pulled away before kissing her softly. “Ready to turn in for the night?”

“I don’t know,” she said, moving her hands back to his chest. “Joseph’s asleep and I don’t think it’ll be much longer that we have a nearly empty house. I mean, soon there’s going to be a teenager here that we’ll have to worry about either sneaking in or sneaking out.”

“Or sneaking her girlfriend in,” Danny said, moving his hands to her waist and edging his fingers under her camisole. “Or her girlfriend being outside her window, encouraging her to sneak out, and Klaus coming to get her.”

“Oh, those thoughts scare me a bit,” she said. “Anyway, I say we should take advantage of it. Maybe enjoy a late night and pay for it in the morning with some extra strong coffee.”

“I think I could agree to that,” he murmured before kissing her softly, a kiss that quickly turned more passionate as he flattened his palms against her skin and began to edge her top up. She grinned against his lips as she began to pull him towards their bed, eager to see where the evening led. They would worry about everything else in the morning. Tonight…tonight they would focus on each other.


End file.
